Tubes or pipes formed from copper have been the preferred type for homeowners, engineers and architects for many years due to the availability, durability and convenience in assembly. Copper tubing ranging from about one-quarter inch (0.63 cm) to six inches (15.24 cm) are commercially available along with copper socket fittings such as elbows, T's, connectors and the like. Tubes and fittings are normally joined by soldering by first inserting the tube into the fitting socket and then by heating the tube and fitting to a sufficient temperature (approximately 450.degree. F.; 232.degree. C.) to allow the tin based solder to flow into the fitting to provide a watertight joint once the solder hardens upon cooling. A one inch (2.54 cm) copper tube may have a socket penetration length of about 1.9 cm (0.75") in order to insure a watertight, secure joint upon soldering.
When copper tubes and fittings are joined by brazing rather than by soldering a connection or joint of higher quality is provided in that the brazed joint can withstand greater abuse, temperatures and adverse conditions without rupturing as opposed to conventional soldered connections. However, brazing is more expensive, from both a materials and time stand point, and higher operating temperatures are required. Brazing is normally conducted at about 704.degree. C. (1300.degree. F.) as opposed to about 232.degree. C. (450.degree. F.) for soldering.
Brazed joints however require less insertion length or overlap due to the greater strength of the brazing alloy between the fitting socket and inserted tube for a more durable joint than soldered joints.
As a safety precaution, fitting manufacturers provide deep sockets to insure a sufficient connection, as the less expensive soldering operation is usually performed. For a one inch (2.54 cm) linear connector, each socket may have a depth of 0.75" (1.9 cm) whereas for brazing only 0.28" (0.71 cm) would be required. Thus standard tubular fittings which are brazed usually have a great excess of overlap which is unnecessarily expensive and more difficult to make properly.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide a method of reconditioning conventional copper socket fittings to reduce the effective socket depth when brazing.
It is still another objective of the present invention to recondition copper sockets by placing dimples or ridges therein to terminate the penetration of the inserted tube.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a convenient tool to recondition fittings which will be used in brazing operations.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a method of joining tubular members having different diameters.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a fitting which has been reconditioned for brazing purposes.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.